Tsustar Week 2015
by ADdude
Summary: A week of drabbles of Tsustar. Each day a new theme. Each one a look at the day to day lives of Tsubaki and Black Star as a couple.
1. Chapter 1: Sleeping Habits

**Tsustar Week 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 01: Sleeping Habits

They had slept in the same room for as long as they had been partners. Sleeping the same bed didn't change much. Tsubaki had long since gotten used to Black Star's loud snoring. Tsubaki didn't have any habits that made it impossible to sleep but still Black Star found it hard to sleep sometimes.

Tsubaki often took a nice bath before bed and that fine and all except…. sometimes Black Star woke up. He smelled her, she smelled like flowers, the smell of her flower scented soaps mixed with her so that she smelled like a field of fresh flowers. Black Star didn't hate it, in fact he loved it, it suited her. But sometimes it woke him up, being so close to her it was hard not to notice the aroma. Sometimes he woke up and watched her sleep. That lovely small smile on her lips, he liked to think he was the reason for that smile.

He loved to see how she often seemed to glow as the light from outside touched her. She was his star, she was the lights in heaven that lit up the night sky. Often times when he found it hard to sleep he would lean in and kiss her, maybe on the forehead maybe on the cheek depending on how he felt was right that night. That night he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips. After an instant Tsubaki shuffled a little but that smile grew a little.

Black Star blushed a feeling a little bit childish stealing a kiss from his girlfriend. Still he smiled knowing that this perfect goddess chose to be with him. He found it easier to relax. He smiled as he laid down besides her and put an arm around her holding her close. He enjoyed feeling her sleeping for next to him and slowly he was lulled into a deep restful sleep smelling that wonderful smell of flowers.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: It's Tsustar week on tumblr so I decided to try to do a different drabble for each day. Let know what you think, I'll try to post each theme before each day ends for the week.**


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Routine

**Tsustar Week 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 02: Morning Rituals

The usual morning routine for them consisted of them waking up early to go train. Usually a morning jog followed cardio and several other intense work outs. Then they would return to their apartment. They then would have breakfast and clean up. It was there usual routine for so long that Tsubaki never thought it would ever really change. Considering that Black Star always had so much energy it was hard to image he would stay still long after waking.

Tsubaki didn't think that was going to change once they started dating, why would it?

One morning Tsubaki woke up with Black Star next to him. She wasn't surprised, they've slept in the same room for such a long time and after dating they just started to sleep with one another, it wasn't a huge leap. Honestly Tsubaki liked it, she liked waking up to feel his warmth next to her just to feel him with her.

Tsubaki warmly smiled to him before giving him a gentle nudge, "Black Star, it's time to wake up."

He let out a small groan, "No."

"No?"

"No." Black Star put an arm around Tsubaki pulling her closer to him without bothering to open his eyes.

Tsubaki chuckled before resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes enjoying the slow and steady pace of his breathing. Tsubaki had the feeling that this would soon become a new morning routine, not that either one of them would complain enjoying some more time with them like that.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: It's Tsustar week on tumblr so I decided to try to do a different drabble for each day. Let know what you think, I'll try to post each theme before each day ends for the week. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3: Firsts

**Tsustar Week 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 03: Firsts

It was their first real grown up drink. Tsubaki didn't go out for drinks when she became legal age to drink such things. She just stayed home and had a simple party with friends. When Black Star became of legal drinking age their friends all decided to all go out to get drinks. Maka was a few months away from being of legal drinking age and was tasked with keeping everyone from doing something stupid. Patty also wasn't legal age but no one trusted her for that duty.

So with their friends they went to a small pub and had some drinks. It was a fun night but what often happens when you go out for your first drinks, you don't know how much you can take. They got sloshed.

Eventually Maka got them back home to their apartment. As they reached the door Tsubaki and Black Star were going at it something fierce and they certainly had their hands all over one another.

They ripped the clothes off one another as they tumbled their way to their bed room. It certainly wasn't their first time that they did the deed it was just the first time they did the deed drunk.

It was sloppy, wild, unfocussed, and passionate. Honestly it was a lot like their first time except more sloppy and a bigger blur.

The next morning Tsubaki woke up to pounding in her head. She let out a small pained moan as she realized she was having her first hang over.

"Morning." Black Star let out in pain as he leaned in to her, hiding his eyes in her neck to avoid the sun light coming through the curtains.

"My head hurts." Black Star let out .

"Mine too."

"And someone was bitting me last night."

"Sorry I just got a little carried away." Tsubaki tried to smirk. "If it makes you feel better I'm a pretty sore myself."

Black Star let out a small pained chuckle, "Maybe a little."

At that moment their phone rang and they yelled as it felt like someone was ringing large bells in their head.

"Get the phone!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Ah!" Black Star squirmed. "Tsubaki just kill me."

That was Tsubaki and Black Star's first hang over something they swore not to experience again.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Okay, going strong. One drabble a day so far. Leave a review if you like.**


	4. Chapter 4: Art of Seduction

**Tsustar Week 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 04: Art of Seduction

Black Star was pretty confident on his skills, he was Black Star after all. Still, when Maka gave him books on relationships at the start of his relationship with Tsubaki. He gave the books a once over, after all he did want to make sure he treated Tsubaki like she deserved to be treated.

He read something in the books about setting the mood before making a mood.

As she was on the couch reading a romance novel and Black Star took it as a sign that it was a good time to flirt with her. He dimmed the lights and lit some candles.

Tsubaki didn't really seem to notice, Black Star slinked next to her.

"Did you want something, Black Star?" Tsubaki questioned her meister.

"Ah…" Black Star thought about it for a moment, he should thought what to say to her before he got there. "Well, I just wanted to say…" He need to say something great. "Hello beautiful. Do you come here often?"

….Yeah, it wasn't great.

Tsubaki chuckled finding it cute. She was a little confused about it. A smile spread across her face, he didn't know why he used such a dumb pick up line but she decided to go along. "Are you on camera? Every time I look at it you, I smile."

Black Star smiled back at her feeling a little bit more at ease. "I thought happiness started with H. But why did mine start with U?"

"I would offer you a cigarette, but you are already smoking?" Tsubaki smirked a little.

"I know milk does a body good, but … how much have you been drinking?" Black Star leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

Tsubaki pulled away smiling. "That kiss was so good I forgot my next pick up line."

Black Star couldn't help but smirk, "I don't think I could ever forget anything about you."

Okay, that was a good pick up line.

Tsubaki smiled even wider pulling in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Thats my take on Black Star's seduction techniques… I think's that was accurate. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5: Somewhere Only We Know

**Tsustar Week 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 05: Somewhere Only We Know

The dessert wasn't knowing as the most romantic place in the world, much less one that has death in its name.

Still Black Star and Tsubaki made their way into the dessert near sunset. They went to a small ridge out in that sandy dessert. There was a large stone that stuck out of the sand that helped form that ridge.

They set out a large blanket there and took out a picnic basket. They set out plates, food, drink and some candles as the sun set and night arrived.

They sat down and started to eat.

Soon they looked up to see the sky filled with bright glimmering stars. In the city they couldn't see nearly as many stars because of all the city lights.

This spot was their own spot. One of their first dates was here in that spot. Black Star once found it after getting lost in the dessert after a training exercise.

Now every time they had an anniversary or special date they would go to their spot. They would sit under a sky filled with stars.

In that spot they came up with the name of their first child. In that spot they celebrated their first anniversary and in that spot they spent the last night before they got married.

They never told any of their friends about that spot, that spot was theirs and theirs alone.

They did tell their children but only them. As much as they loved their friends they thought that place should be one enshrined to their own love. The only other people that could truly understand that would be their children who were a product of that love.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: I have to admit I didn't have much idea for this theme. But I do have a much better for tomorrows theme so stay tune.**


	6. Chapter 6: Parenthood

**Tsustar Week 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 06: Parenthood

They arrived home carrying their brand new baby, Yuki. Tsubaki held her small bumble of joy. She looked down at the sleeping baby and her messy blue hair. Even though she was asleep Tsubaki had the feeling that the baby would grow up to be as energetic as her father.

Tsubaki had dreamed about her child from the moment she found out she was pregnant. Tsubaki didn't know when she feel in love with Yuki but she couldn't imagine being happier than just being there holding her. Black Star himself fell in love with that baby the instant he saw her open her green eyes and look at him.

Tsubaki was tired, several hours of labor really did tired her out. Black Star was making something for her to eat in the kitchen letting her settle in.

They decided to turn in early, and they got ready to go to bed. Things didn't go according to plan. They had read in a baby book that putting your baby in a grip in your room was great for new borns. It let the baby know their parents were there. The problem is that there is a baby there.

Yuki woke up in the middle of the night and wailed.

Black Star rocked Yuki back in forth around the room trying to get her to stop crying after all Tsubaki was still so very tired.

"Come on Yuki. Let your mom and me get some sleep." Black Star said trying to support her head.

"We checked her diaper, right?" Tsubaki let out in a tired fashion.

"I checked."

"Maybe I should try feeding her again." Tsubaki let out.

Tsubaki and Black Star were discovering something a lot of new parents find out, that babies don't know the differences between night and day. They also can't tell your needs outside of yelling at the top of their lungs.

They weren't baby experts but they tried everything they could think of, they fed her, changed her, sang her a lullaby, read her a story and everything else.

They didn't imagine parenthood would be easy but they certainly didn't expect it to be that hard.

Maka and Soul arrived in the morning with some breakfast, they thought it would be nice to bring their friends some breakfast the day after they got back to the hospital.

"Black Star? Tsubaki?" Maka had knocked on the door but when no one answered she used the spare key they gave her to let herself in. Soul followed in suit, they her something soft coming from another room and went to check.

They walked into Black Star and Tsubaki's bed room. They found Black Star with his arm around Tsubaki and with little Yuki cradled in her mother's arms. All three of them were peacefully sleeping on the bed.

It wouldn't be easy for them, parenthood never is but at that moment Maka certainly knew they would make great and loving parents.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Okay, this might be the longest drabble. I thought it was fun to get a glimpse of the pair trying to be good parents. I hoped you liked it, only one more drabble to go. Leave a review telling me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lady and the Tramp

**Tsustar Week 2015**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 07: Lady and the Tramp

When the moon hit your eye like a big pizza pie, that's amore.~

That overly used song was playing in the Italian restaurant that Black Star and Tsubaki were having their date in. The restaurant was pretty good, they had unlimited bread sticks, a pretty good salad and a special meal that day.

For a special price they would give you one large plate of spaghetti, it would be enough to feed a table but since Black Star was there it should have been enough for two people.

Drinks were extra, that's how they get you.

Anyway, Black Star and Tsubaki were eating together, talking about their days, and poking fun at their friends relationships. Okay, that last one was mostly Black Star but Tsubaki had to admit that Maka and Soul really took a long time to get together.

There was something romantic of sharing food off from the same plate so they didn't really mind. Black Star was busy slurping up spaghetti as quickly as he was able, Tsubaki twirled some spaghetti on her fork. She pulled up the fork to her mouth as she looked over to the small band playing that song.

Tsubaki failed to notice that Black Star was still slurping up dinner.

She felt a tug and her head turned to the left. Her eyes widen when she found her lips next to Black Star's. Tsubaki pulled back in time to see Black Star slurp up that piece of spaghetti.

Tsubaki's cheeks turned bright red and she smiled letting out a small chuckle.

"Ah, Black Star if you wanted a kiss you could have just asked. Though that was a cute way to get a kiss."

"Huh? Oh, right." Black Star wiped the sauce around his lips away. "Right, yeah, I'm cute."

Black Star got another fork full of food.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: This is the last drabble for the week. This is the first idea that came to mind when heard the theme for the day. I hope you liked it, if you enjoyed any of these weeks theme please leave a review telling me what you thought. I hoped you guys enjoyed Tsustar week.**


End file.
